Hanta Sero/Synopsis
__TOC__ Synopsis Quirk Apprehension Test Arc During the test, he commented that Mezo Shoji is really strong. At the end of the test, he placed 15th for Quirk apprehension. Battle Trial Arc .]] He is teamed with Eijiro Kirishima as "Team J" after being randomly drawn. He surrounded the trial missile with tape. U.S.J. Arc He raised his hand when Shota Aizawa decided who will become the class president. When he commented on a complaining Katsuki Bakugo's vote, he and Katsuki got into a quarrel. Later in U.S.J., he sticks the tape onto Kurogiri after Ochaco Uraraka threw Kurogiri out. This act allowed Tenya Iida to slip out and go get reinforcements from the pro-heroes. Hanta and his classmates tend to Thirteen after the latter is injured by Kurogiri. Hanta then witnessed All Might's arrival and his fight with Nomu before the other heroes came and the villains were detained. U.A. Sports Festival Arc In the Obstacle Race, Hanta avoids Shoto Todoroki's ice with his Quirk and stays in the race. He and Fumikage Tokoyami use their Quirks to climb over the humongous Villain Bots to get to the next area by following Katsuki's advance. Hanta manages to place 8th in the Obstacle Race, allowing him to participate in the next event, the Human Cavalry Battle. He teams up with Katsuki along with Eijiro and Mina Ashido. After the Human Cavalry Battle begins, Katsuki jumps into the air and tries to attack Izuku Midoriya with an Explosion, but Fumikage uses his Dark Shadow to block it. Hanta uses his Quirk to catch Katsuki so that he can land safely back on his team's formation, which Eijiro praises Hanta for. After Neito Monoma takes his headband without trouble and mocks him for always being attacked by villains every year, Katsuki states that they will beat them first before going after Izuku. Hanta and his team continue to battle Neito, who manages to rebuke their efforts. However, Katsuki eventually manages to grab two of Neito's headbands and Hanta uses his tape to grab Katsuki to reel him back onto the formation, with Hanta complaining that Katsuki did not warn them when he is about to jump off. However, Katsuki still wants more points and orders his team to attack; having Hanta use his Quirk and has Mina use her dissolving fluid. Hanta and his team ride on Mina's fluid to reach Neito's team faster thanks to Hanta reeling in his tape. Katsuki attacks Neito for the final time and grabs his last headband, which places their team at second place. Katsuki, however, wants to collect the ten million point headband and Hanta goes with his team to where Izuku's team and Shoto's team are. Hanta and his team reach their destination, but the Human Cavalry Battle ends before they could do anything. However, Katsuki's last minute actions allowed Hanta and his team to reach second place, allowing them to participate in the final event. The final event is a tournament event and Hanta's opponent in the first round is Shoto Todoroki. He is seen partaking in one of the recreational events. Hanta steps into the ring to face his opponent which is Shoto. After the match begins, Hanta confesses that he doesn't know if he has a chance but states that he won't simply roll over. Hanta makes the first move, wrapping his tape around Shoto, attempting to throw Shoto out of the ring. However, Shoto retaliates by using Giant Ice Ridge, creating a huge ice glacier that freezes the majority of Hanta's body and causes Hanta's tape to crack into pieces, which frees Shoto. Midnight asks Hanta whether he can move or not, to which Hanta replies in agony that he can't move. As a result, because he is unable to move and unable to do anything, Hanta is declared defeated and is eliminated as a result. The audience tells Hanta to not mind his loss. Shoto goes to Hanta, apologizing to him for overdoing it and then melts the ice off of him with his fire power. Hanta, sitting next to Denki Kaminari, watches the match between Ochaco and Katsuki and notes that Katsuki is keeping a sharp eye against his opponent before making any moves. After the match between Fumikage and Katsuki is over, Hanta thought that Fumikage would win. Hanta along with his class watches the closing ceremony of U.A.'s Sports Festival. Vs. Hero Killer Arc Two days after the Sports Festival, Hanta is in class. During the Hero Informatics period, Shota shows the Pro Hero nominations which reveals that Hanta received 14 Pro Hero nominations. Eijiro comments that the top two nominations are in reverse and Hanta replies that it is because the Pro Heroes seeing Katsuki in a straitjacket must have scared them off. Afterwards, Class 1-A has to decide on Hero Names. Hanta writes down and shows his classmates his Hero name. Hanta's Hero name is revealed to be Cellophane, The Taping Hero. After Class 1-A is finished formulating their Hero names, Hanta is given his personalized workplace list in order to choose a workplace that he wants to train at. On the day of the workplace training, Hanta is at the train station with his class so that he can travel to the workplace of his choice by train. The workplace training comes to an end and Hanta returns to U.A. In Class 1-A, Hanta and Eijiro laugh at Katsuki's hairstyle, causing him to retaliate in anger. During Foundational Hero Studies, Hanta along with Izuku, Tenya, Mashirao and Mina, participates in a rescue race. The race begins and Hanta easily takes the lead, being able to easily maneuver through the construction site thanks to his Quirk. However, Izuku suddenly takes the lead, greatly surprising Hanta as he sees the latter's better control of his Quirk and new skills though Izuku stumbles along the way, causing Hanta to take back the lead and win the race. All Might commends the group for improving their Quirks broadly since entering U.A. and asks them to prepare for the end-of-term test. Final Exams Arc One week before the end of term test, Hanta asks Momo to help him study. Throughout the final week before the end of term test, Hanta studies under Momo's tutoring along with Denki, Mina, Mashirao and Kyoka. On the day of the exercise test, Mr. Principal reveals that Class 1-A will be fighting against U.A.'s teachers for their exercise test. Hanta is paired with Minoru and they must face Midnight in their test exercise. Minoru, Hanta and Midnight arrive in an uninhabited city where Class 1-A's test exercise will take place. In the city, Midnight explains the 30-minute test; Minoru and Hanta must either handcuff her or one of them must escape the battlefield within 30 minutes in order to win and pass the test. The test begins. Hanta falls asleep due to Midnight's Quirk and Minoru desperately tries to wake him up. Hanta is sleeping on Midnight's lap while she waits for Minoru, much to Minoru's jealousy. Eventually, Midnight goes to chase after Minoru, leaving Hanta sleeping nearby the escape gate. Minoru uses Hanta's tape around his mouth along with his own Quirk as his plan to stick Midnight in place which works, allowing him to rush past her and avoid her sleeping gas. Minoru goes to the escape gate and drags Hanta, along with himself out of the escape gate, allowing them to pass the practical test. Back in class at U.A., Denki, Mina, Eijiro, and Rikido are crestfallen that they are unable to go to the forest lodge due to failing the practical test. Izuku tries to cheer up those who failed, but Hanta tries to warn Izuku not to jinx those who have failed. Soon, Shota enters the classroom and informs Class 1-A that all of them are going to the forest lodge which will be a boot camp; the students who failed are happy and relieved. However, Shota reveals that Hanta also failed the practical test due to being asleep the entire time and as a result, Hanta will be receiving harsher training at the boot camp. Hanta finds being asleep during the test to be more embarrassing than failing. Hanta, along with his class go to Kiyashi Ward shopping Mall to buy necessities for the forest lodge. My Hero Academia: Two Heroes At some point, Hanta arrives to I-Island along with Rikido. On the night of the I-Island preview, Hanta and Rikido go to eat at Meke’s Dinner when the I-Island system is hijacked. A curfew announcement is made, so they walk back to their hotel room. Once Melissa reboots the system to normal mode, Hanta is happy the phone service is back up. Hanta hangs out with the rest of his class after the I-Island Expo opens up. Forest Training Camp Arc Due to a shopping center incident, where Izuku had an encounter with Tomura, Shota informs Class 1-A that the destination for their lodge trip has been changed and the new destination will only be announced on the day of the event. The first semester has come to a close and summer break has begun. Following the end of the semester, Hanta, along the rest of Class 1-A boys, is invited by Deku to participate in an endurance training session, an idea of Minoru and Denki (actually that was an excuse to be able to use the pool and be able to see the girls in bikini). When Katsuki arrives and challenges Izuku, the boys opt to compete against each other by sprinting down the pool. When is Hanta turn, he tries to reach the other end of the pool using his Quirk without touching the water at all. Yuga uses his Navel Laser to win the race, but in the middle of the flight, his Quirk begins to hurt him in the stomach, causing him to deviate and ends up crashing with Hanta, falling both to the swimming pool. Shoto wins the race. Eventually, the field is shortened to Izuku, Katsuki and Shoto, but before they can start, Shota arrives and cuts their Quirks off due to their time limit for the pool expiring, kicking all the students out of the pool area. On the day of the summer camp, they are informed that the new destination will be a mountainous region, owned by the professional Hero Team, the Wild, Wild Pussycats, where they will undergo reinforcement training to strengthen and upgrade their Quirks which will also allow Class 1-A to obtain their temporary licenses. Class 1-A’s bus stops for a restroom break, where they meet Pixie-Bob and Mandalay, who challenge the students to reach base camp past the forest in three hours. Then, all Class 1-A is forcibly thrown into Beast's Forest by Pixie-Bob's Quirk. To reach their destination, they must traverse the forest, which is inhabited by dozens of hostile earth monsters created by Pixie-Bob. The Students work together to fight their way through the forest. Hanta uses his Tape on the wings of a flying monster and slams it on the ground. The journey through the forest to the Cabin takes them around eight hours before finally arrive at the facility, battered and tired. Class 1-A fetch their luggage from the bus and put it in their rooms, and later go to the dining hall and the Pussycats serve dinner. The next morning, Class 1-A are outside the training camp cabin. Shota greets his students and tells them that they will undergo reinforcement training to strengthen and upgrade their Quirks. To increase his capacity and improve tape strength and shooting speed, Hanta training consist by having him producing tape continuously. Afterward, Class 1-A and 1-B are tasked with cooking for themselves. During dinner, Hanta makes an unfortunate comment about Momo’s Quirk. Hanta realizes that her ability to create things from her body after eating is like pooping. She instantly curls up into a ball of shame and Kyoka punches Hanta in the face, ordering him to apologize Momo. After dinner, Hanta and the other students who failed their practicals exams take extra lessons with Shota until two in the morning. Training starts back up at seven the next day. Hanta and the others are all super tired, but Shota forces them to train anyway. At the third day of training, Hanta is happy because that night all the students will participate in a courage test. Shota, however, forces the extra lessons group to sit out for more teaching, much to their displeasure. The Vanguard Action Squad of the League of Villains invade that night. Mandalay sends out a telepathic message warning the students of their arrival. Shortly after Shota leaves, Mandalay sends out two more messages giving permission for students to fight back and informing everyone that Katsuki is one of the villain's targets. The villains successfully kidnap Katsuki and the students return home from camp. Hideout Raid Arc After the capture of Katsuki, the training camp ends and Hanta returns home. Two days later, he visits Izuku in the hospital along with many of his peers, where he hears Eijiro and Shoto’s plan to rescue Katsuki, asking Izuku to join them. Although he does not oppose the intentions of his classmates, Hanta does nothing to stop them. Provisional Hero License Exam Arc Following Katsuki’s rescue and the retirement of All Might, Nezu transformed U.A. into a boarding school in only three days, in order to protect the students. Shota meets with his students outside of the building. He states they must start preparing to get provisional hero licenses like they had planned to during the training camp. Before allowing Class 1-A students to enter in their new residence, Shota scold the entire class for having allowed five of them to rescue Katsuki without a license and did nothing to stop them. He further more says he would have expelled everyone but Katsuki, Toru and Kyoka, if it weren't for All Might's sudden retirement and asked them to stick to the rules from now on. Class 1-A arrange their luggage in their respective bedrooms. Later that night, the boys of Class 1-A are in the common space on the first floor. The girls of Class 1-A show up and suggest a room showcasing competition. The class looks at each others room, until they check out Hanta's room, which consists of traditional Asian design. The girls compliment him on it and he takes it in stride. The following day, Hanta, along with the rest of 1-A, are told by Shota that their next goal is to obtain their "Provisional Hero Licenses". To ensure success in the Provincial Hero License exam, they will develop their own ultimate moves, along with the guidance of Midnight, Ectoplasm, and Cementoss in Gym Gamma. . Hanta continues to train with his classmates following up to the day of the Provisional Hero License Exam. Outside of the National Dagobah Arena, Class 1-A meets with students from Shiketsu High School and Ketsubutsu Academy High School. The exam participants all gather to hear the rules of the exam from Yokumiru Mera from the Hero Public Safety Commission. The students find out they will be tested on speed, with only the first 100 out of 1540 passing the first test being able to move on to the next. Each student has six balls, and three targets to attach to their body. Those whose targets have been hit are disqualified. Participants need to eliminate two students to move on to the next phase of the exam. The room in which the students are in unfolds to reveal the arena, in which there are varying environments to battle in. As the exam starts, the rest of the schools all attack U.A. at once, however, Class 1-A is able to defend themselves thanks to their ultimate moves. Hanta uses his tape to catch several of the rivals' balls. Yo Shindo tells his fellow classmates that he will shatter their solid defense, and uses his Vibrate Quirk on the ground, unleashing a powerful earthquake that completely shatters the ground and and causing members of class 1-A to disperse. Due to this attack, Hanta gets scattered, and have to defend himself from the attacks of the rest of the students while looks for his classmates. First he finds Ochaco, and later they notice Izuku fighting Camie Utsushimi (completely naked) and meet up on the way to help him. Hanta uses his tape to keep Camie away from Izuku while Ochaco arrives and tries to land on Camie but she dodges. Camie is disappointed that she can no longer talk with Izuku due to being outnumbered after Hanta and Ochaco's interference, so she retreats. Hanta tries to go after her but Izuku advises against it because Camie's targets aren't showing up on her naked body, reasons there is no point in chasing after her. Then, Izuku awkwardly asks if Hanta and Ochaco are the real versions of themselves. He explains that Camie was able to transform into Ochaco and everyone gets embarrassed. Hanta excitedly asks if the fake Ochaco was naked and Izuku replies that she wasn't. They hide behind large rocks and discuss their strategy. Izuku tells them they need to move quickly because thirty people have already passed the exam. Izuku, Ochaco, and Hanta talk about their situation and how rival students are starting to split up. Izuku tells Ochaco and Hanta that he will act as a decoy while they keep a distance from him and try to immobilize as many examinees as possible. Izuku, Ochaco, and Hanta prepare to enact their plan. Izuku activates One For All: Full Cowl - Shoot Style and dashes past the group of examinees, being chased by them. Hanta catches up to him and asks him to carry them both into the air. When they reach a safe height above the ground, Ochaco releases debris attached to tape that traps their pursuers by sticking them to the ground. Izuku, Hanta, and Ochaco place their balls on six examinees and pass the first phase. While they head for the winner's waiting room, they are spotted by Denki, Eijiro and Katsuki. Ochaco, Hanta, Eijiro, and Denki celebrate passing together. Upon arriving at the waiting room, they find that Shoto, Momo, Tsuyu, Kyoka and Mezo had already passed the round. Momo is glad that all of them passed. In the end, all the class 1-A students manage to pass the exam. While waiting for the organizers to prepare the second exam, which will consist in rescue victims of a large-scale terrorist attack, Hanta tells Denki and Minoru that Izuku got to fight Camie while she was naked. Both get jealous and started to antagonize Izuku. The second phase of the exam begins and Hanta sticks with the rest of his class. He watches all the other students act professionally and sees the gap between first and second-year experience. Momo finds a man trapped beneath debris and Ochaco tries to float it. Momo stops her because there is an imbalance in the debris. Momo creates metal pillars and Hanta Sero tapes them together, reinforcing the wall. Ochaco begins clearing out the rubble. The man finds Momo, Ochaco, Hanta, and Rikido Sato's rescue maneuvers not to be shabby. Hanta passes the exam with 84 points, so he receives his provisional license. Shie Hassaikai Arc The next day, Class 1-A attend the U.A. opening ceremony. On their way, they meet students from other classes, one of them being Hitoshi Shinso, asking for the bickering classes to move out of his class' way. As Hitoshi passes by, Hanta Sero comments on Hitoshi's improved physique since the U.A. Sports Festival. After the opening ceremony, at classes, Shota talks about Hero Work-Studies, hero activities done off campus. Three days later, Shota introduces to Class 1-A to the people who will teach them about Hero Work-Studies: Mirio Togata, Tamaki Amajiki and Nejire Hado, better known as The Big 3. Despite they reputation as the best candidates for heroes of the U.A., they are actually all a bunch of easygoing eccentrics. Class 1-A get confused when Mirio Togata challenges them all to a fight. At Gym Gamma, Mirio tells Class 1-A to attack him whenever and wherever they want. Hanta, like the rest of his classmates, attacks him, but Mirio completely wiping the floor with Class A without breaking a sweat, thanks to his Quirk Permeation. While Class 1-A recovers from their defeat, Mirio asks them if they think his Quirk is strong, and Hanta, with Toru and Mina, replies that his Quirk is too strong. Mirio explains how his Quirk works and advises class 1-A to participate in the Hero Work-Studies, as it will help them improve their career to be heroes, just as it helped him become one of the best students in the U.A. Weeks later, after the police raid at the base of Shie Hassaikai, Izuku, Eijiro, Ochaco and Tsuyu return to their dormitories at the school, where Hanta, along the entirety of Class 1-A, is checking to make sure his classmates are doing okay, after their mission. Hanta slings his arm around Eijiro's neck while berating him about worrying them. U.A. School Festival Arc Days later, in the classroom, Shota Aizawa announces that U.A. High School will be having a School Festival and tells Class 1-A to pick out a program to perform at the festival. All the students give their idea about what they should do for the festival, but they do not reach an agreement. Later at Heights Alliance, the entire Class 1-A decides that their school festival program will be a live performance and dance with party space. Class A-1 students are divided into three groups, Band team, Dance team and Staging team, Hanta is part of the latter. During the following weeks, the various teams practice their respective functions. On the appointed day, everyone is preparing for the performance but Hanta get concerned at Izuku's absence. He had gone out to buy that morning and he has not returned yet. Fortunately, Izuku arrives in time for the Class 1-A performance, which ends up being a huge success. Pro Hero Arc As November comes to a close, the Wild Wild Pussycats pay a visit to Class 1-A to celebrate Ragdoll's reinstatement. Later, at the U.A. dorms, Hanta and his classmates watched a television report of a Nomu attack in the city and was horrified as it showed Endeavor being overwhelmed by the Nomu's attack. After Endeavor defeats High End stands up victorious, Shoto collapses to his knees, relieved his father is still alive. His classmates approach Shoto to console him. Joint Training Arc Shota Aizawa and Vlad King hold a Joint Training Battle between their classes during the early days of winter, with Hitoshi Shinso as a guest for this exercise, due being reviewed for consideration into the Hero Course. Vlad King and Shota begin the exercise immediately afterward. Each class chooses lots to split into five teams of four. As the teams are set, Hanta is placed with Katsuki Bakugo, Kyoka Jiro, and Rikido Sato, and they will face Class B's team of Yosetsu Awase, Setsuna Tokage, Kojiro Bondo, and Togaru Kamakiri at Round 4. Before the fourth round of the Joint Training Battle, Hanta and his team went over a strategy as Katsuki and his team discuss their strategy. He listened as Katsuki wanted to take the lead and charge ahead with the others serving as back up. Katsuki gives each of them one of his grenades and tells them that he'll save them if they get in trouble and asks them to do the same for him. When the round start Katsuki rudely tells Hanta and Rikido to follow his lead and orders Kyoka listens for the other team while trailing them. Hanta spoke up against this, believing that they should lie in wait for an opportunity but Katsuki mocks him and argues that they need to act first and create their own opportunity. Hanta is annoyed by Katsuki's bossiness. Class 1-A charges through Ground Gamma when they are ambushed by Class 1-B team. Setsuna's Quirk lets her spread out her separated limbs throughout the field and uses her tiny body parts to attack them. They barrage Katsuki with rapid-fire small hits and Hanta uses Barricade Tape to protect his team, so that the lizard parts cannot attack and proceeds to call Katsuki over. Setsuna says that they are done for. Kojiro appears and uses Glue Squall to spray his adhesive all over Hanta's tape barricade. Hanta tries to lead the three of them away but Togaru uses his Quirk to slash a large pipe that crashes down toward the other team. Rikido tries to sacrifice himself to hold it up but Katsuki manages to fire a large enough explosion to save his team. Class 1-B decides to retreat after seeing that his plan has failed, but Katsuki is not willing to allow it and chase them. Yosetsu himself and bond Katsuki with his newly developed Super Move "High-Speed Construction: Weldcraft". Yosetsu runs away and hides within the pipes so Hanta can't get a clear shot off with his tape. Hanta realizes that Setsuna's eyes are making it easy for the other team to read their movements and decides to use his Quirk to search for one of her disembodied parts. Rikido acts quickly and free Katsuki from his restraints. Katsuki flies at Yosetsu, but gets out of the way and lets his teammates take out the enemy. Hanta carries Kyoka to the fight and she attacks Yosetsu with Heartbeat Surround, stunning him. Then, Hanta wraps up Yosetsu. Class 1-A also quickly captures Kojiro and Togaru, leaving only Setsuna to capture. Hanta notes that although Setsuna's Quirk allows her to split apart into 50 parts, she appears to have a time limit to how long she can regenerate herself some spare parts. He surmises that she likely has to return her other pieces when regenerating to avoid going over her limit. Hanta attaches Katsuki's grenade to one of her pieces. Setsuna notices the grenade and avoids the blast, but she plays right into Katsuki's hands, who defeats her. The fourth Round of the Joint Training Battle ends with Class 1-A scoring a perfect victory with 4-0. Shota Aizawa commends Team 1-A for being able to cooperate well enough to reduce battlefield damage and efficiently capture the opposing opponents without any hassle. References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpage Category:Synopsis